Verdad o reto
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: El juego de verdad o reto puede desencadenar muchas cosas. Cuando todos están aburridos en el palacio del señor del fuego Soka propone este juego ¿Qué pasara? Jetko


**Verdad o reto**

**Resumen: **El juego de verdad o reto puede desencadenar muchas cosas. Cuando todos están aburridos en el palacio del señor del fuego Soka propone este juego ¿Qué pasara? Jetko One shot

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia:** Este es un medio AU o algo así, sucede en el mundo de avatar pero la guerra terminó cuando los chicos tenían diez años, por eso Jet dice que antes odiaba a la nación del fuego porque perdió a su madre. Por lo tanto están en paz y Azula no está loca y Lu Te sigue vivo.

.

Jet miro alrededor una vez más, sentía las mejillas ardiendo al igual que el príncipe de la nación del fuego que estaba a pocos pasos de él, mientras los demás chicos que estaban en la ronda reían a carcajadas.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Se preguntó el moreno interiormente mientras trataba de sonreír. O si, fue cuando a Soka se le ocurrió la gran idea de jugar a verdad o reto hace no más de media hora.

Todo había comenzado, como había pensado anteriormente, hace menos de una hora cuando los adolescentes estaban bastante aburridos. Soka leía un pergamino sentado muy desparramado en el sillón, Katara trataba de hacer que la jovencita del Reino tierra llamada Toph se cambiara a un vestido más femenino y "acorde a la ocasión", Suki estaba corrigiendo su maquillaje por tercera vez y Aang jugaba aburridamente con Momo con su aire control. Jet estaba aburrido sentado en una esquina, no entendía la razón por cual hacer esto, ya todos en la habitación conocían al príncipe heredero del trono Zuko, bueno, el solo lo había visto desde lejos y solo había intercambiado un "hey, yo me llamo Jet y soy hijo del embajador de Ba Sing Se" y un "Hola, yo soy Zuko" antes de seguir cada uno para su lado. Pero no llegaba a entender porque rayos estaban todos ahí aburridos en la sala esperando que Zuko y su hermana aparecieran de una buena vez.

-¡Hey!- dijo de pronto el chico de la tribu agua, haciendo que todos lo miraran -¡Tengo una gran idea!- Jet hiso una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Ya estamos haciendo algo!- dijo de forma sarcástica -¡Aburrirnos!- dijo burlón haciendo que varios dejaran escapar una risita. Soka lo miro de mal humor.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?- propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombro poniéndose en ronda, luego de elegir verdad o reto debían responder o hacerlo sin excepción.

Al principio fueron preguntas fáciles (¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Odias la nación del fuego? O cosas así) y retos no muy complicados. Con el juego se enteraron como se veía Toph con un bello vestido de la nación del fuego, que Katara no sabía cocinar más que sopa, que Soka definitivamente no podía utilizar una cadena como arma (Aang se arrepintió de dar ese reto y tenía una pequeña marca en el brazo para probarlo), que Aang prefería tener la cabeza pelada, que a Suki le daban miedo las alturas cuando era niña y que Jet casi toda su vida había odiado a la nación del fuego y se le dificultaba estar aquí (Lo cual no era ningún secreto, según el moreno)

Todo fue pasando más o menos así hasta que Zuko y Azula entraron, en seguida los integraron al juego sin que ellos quisieran. Luego de un tiempo donde las risas no podían faltar y muchos se vieron obligados hacer cosas muy tontas, Soka hiso la pregunta que era el desencadenamiento para lo que vino después.

-Y dime Zuko, todos sabemos que eres el príncipe heredero, que pronto serás el señor del fuego y que muchas chicas creen que a pesar de tu cicatriz sigues siendo un chico bastante guapo. Aquí va mi pregunta… ¿a cuantas chicas has besado?- dijo pícaramente, Zuko desvió la mirada sonrojado y Azula dejo escapar una carcajada.

-¿Zuzu? ¡Él no ha besado ni una!- dijo su hermana mientras reía, ganándose un codazo por parte del príncipe.

-¡Tú tampoco!- se quejó, ella hiso una mueca.

-¡yo soy menor que tú!- se defendió la joven mientras todos los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Eres virgen de labios?- todos vieron a Soka con una ceja alzada por el extraño juego de palabras. Zuko asintió apenado.

-Jamás se me ha dado la oportunidad, no es gran cosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero tienes diecisiete años!- grito escandalizado el chico de la tribu agua.

-No es para tanto- calmo las cosas Toph dándole un golpe en el brazo -¡Sigamos!- dijo. El tema de Zuko pareció ser olvidado hasta que luego de varias vueltas…

-¿Verdad o reto, Jet?- pregunto Toph. El moreno sonrió bastante seguro.

-Reto- dijo simplemente. La maestra tierra sonrió malévolamente.

-Cuando empezó el juego tú dijiste que te gustaban chicos y chicas por igual, que odiabas a la nación del fuego pero ahora lo habías superado. Quiero que pruebes todo eso y por eso mi reto- explico antes de sonreír más si se podía –Te reto a que veces al principito de aquí- dijo señalando Zuko. Ambos adolescentes se miraron sonrojados a más no poder y el grupo estallo en carcajadas.

Si, estaban aquí de nuevo. Con un reto que no sabía si enserio tenía que cumplir, porque a decir por las risas de todos al parecer no.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? No creo que te queme- Dijo burlona la maestra tierra. Jet se aclaró la garganta y tomo un poco de agua antes de mirar a la chica ciega.

-No creo que sea justo que su primer beso sea por un juego- trato de convencer bastante nervioso.

-¡O, vamos! Que sabes que no puedes negarte- hablo Soka con una sonrisa pícara, Jet lo miro feo haciéndolo reír otra vez. Su mirada volvió a Zuko que miraba el suelo avergonzado y con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, el moreno trago en seco.

-Está bien- murmuro haciendo que todos se callen y lo miren, incluso el maestro fuego levanto su mirada mirándolo incrédulo con sus ojos oro. Eso solo puso más nervioso al moreno.

-¿Sabes porque nadie ha besado a mi hermanito? Porque mi primo Lu Ten los mataría, así que espero que me des la carta para tu funeral pronto- dijo con burla Azula, seguramente para intimidarlo. Jet trato de ignorarla y se acercó al otro mientras prácticamente todos contenían las respiración, Zuko lo miro nervioso pero no se apartó cuando el moreno acaricio con dulzura su mejilla y se inclinó suavemente dándole un rápido pero suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron y el moreno volvió a su lugar todos los miraban con los ojos como platos, Zuko aparto la mirada sonrojado y Jet tampoco pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran otra vez.

-No, enserio, mándame la invitación para tu funeral- dijo burlona Azula haciendo que todos empezaran a reír, rompiendo el tenso del ambiente.

Jet miro de reojo al príncipe y pensó por unos segundos que para ser maestro fuego era un chico realmente guapo, ladeo la cabeza tratando de sacarse de su mente al pelinegro, esto solo había sido un juego que no volvería a suceder.

Meses después…

-¡Zuko! ¿¡Donde estás?!- el grito de Lu Ten resonó por casi todo el palacio, el chico buscaba efusivamente a su primito cuando no lo encontró en la habitación -¡Ya es hora de comer!- volvió a gritar. Azula apareció de repente.

-Ni te gastes en buscarlo, desde hace algún tiempo que cada que aparece Jet desaparecen- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Lu Ten la miro sorprendido y apretó lo puños, teniendo luego el brazo de su prima arrastrándola con él.

-Vamos a buscarlo y a encontrarlos ¡Ahora!- grito furioso mientras ambos se alejaban.

En una esquina del salón estaba un armario, adentro de él estaban los dos chicos riendo levemente mientras veían como se alejaban. Jet se apoyó contra la pared de madera del costado mientras atraía hacia si a Zuko.

-No sé qué maldito fetiche tienes con los lugares pequeños- le dijo muy cerca del oído haciéndolo estremecer.

-No es un fetiche- susurro sonrojado –Este es uno de los pocos lugares donde mi primo no buscaría- susurro mientras sentía que el moreno lo abrazaba más. Zuko levanto una ceja mientras el moreno le sonreía socarronamente.

-Puedo cuidarme de tu primo- dijo besando cariñosamente su mejilla. Zuko rio levemente.

-Lo dudo- murmuro apoyándose contra el moreno, Jet también rio divertido besando suavemente sus labios.

-Podemos disfrutarlo mientras no me mate- dijo sarcásticamente mientras reían levemente y seguían compartiendo algunos besos inocentes, de pronto la puerta fue abierta haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí escondidos?- pregunto Iroh de forma curiosa mientras ambos se sonrojaban.

* * *

Bastante tiempo después Jet se encontraba saliendo de la habitación del príncipe bastante apurado mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y trataba de ponerse los zapatos, se notaba bastante nervioso y corría por todo el palacio por su vida.

-¡Vuelve acá cobarde!- grito furioso Lu Ten mientras lo seguía de bastante cerca, mientras Jet corría por su vida y tratando de perderlo.

-¡Disculpa! ¡Pero quiero vivir!- grito mientras mantenía su camisa en la mano y se desplazaba a toda velocidad.

En la habitación Zuko se había vuelto a recostar tapándose con las manos su cara sonrojada mientras se tapaba mejor con las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo.

-¿Ves ahora porque me gustaban los lugares pequeños?

**Fin**

**Ja ja ja ¡Debería estar escribiendo de otras cosas pero no pude contenerme en escribir otro one shot Jetko! ¿Les gusto?**


End file.
